invisible evil
by vampirestorm
Summary: PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER yay you read it any way this story is based in eclipse but the whole james and victoria and laurent meeting the cullens hasn't happened yet because drumroll they have an imortal child and come to forks
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfiction plese be nice and r&r yay here comes story

INVISIBLE EVIL

BY VAMPIRE STORM

present

I sat in the forest on a extremely wet and mossy tree stump remembering where all this started

2MOTHS AGO

' Hey james why didn,t you kill me ?'I asked 'because clare ever since I saw you I thought I needed to protect you now com on I want to go hunting' he replied 'okay you do that ill go see victoria' and with that I pranced into the house .'Victoria ?'I said then out of james and her room appeared victoria with her wild orange hair that was like a flame. Victoria was the only one out of her James & Laurent that had enough restraint to change me into what I am today one awesome immortal child but while victoria had changed me james and Laurent got hungry and went after my brother sister and mother but my brother and sisterhad fight in them and james said I would probably slaughter every single vampire they knew if I found out what happnd to my family so here come two new vampires so all togther they made three emortal children in one hour lucky them.p.s because we were children the venom didn,t need a lot of time to spread. So we were changed in an hour back to the story 'yes' Victoria said. Where are we moving I said noticing the suitcases in hr hands 'to America a booming deep voice said I turned to see who had said this as soon as I saw him I screamed 'LAURENT' 'CLARE ' he yelled back and picked me up in a bone breaking 'where in America ' I questioned 'a quaint little place called forks' he replied I turned around 'victoria if we move to America we cant keep an eye on joe and Gretel,' I said 'don't worry clare Gretel was 16 when we changed her and joe was 18 the only reason were going is because they think australia is boring after 100 year of exploring it' assured victoria 'now go to your room and collect all your clothes' she ordered 'fine' i sighed . i looked at my mirror at the reflection i sighed still the same old five year old body my cornsilk blonde straight hair that goes half way down my back and my blue eyes .the other reason james wanted to keep me was because i was part stupid sprite. i used ,my special abilities to change my llok to an18yr old girl with red brown hair kept the skin colour incorperated a hert beat and a mouth watering smell to any vampire and changed my eyes to chocolate brown my other special abilities are turning invisible which is kickass for playing tricks on people and seeing and manipulating relationships. and me being half sprite i developed a brain with the intellegence of an 18 year old when i was five.

present now i sit here with my redy browny wavy hair hair and eighteen year old body wondering where the hell is my family its been 2hours and im sitting between werewolf territory la push forks where another coven is and my sweet awesome home in the forest . all of a sudden i hear a rustle in the bushes its a mountain lion thank god. i lept at the lion and pounched on its back this could be fun it ran with me clinging to its back . "THUMP ' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I i thought to myself then i listened closley WHAT! i thought Victoria james and laurent are so dead how dare they play baseball without me the best baseball player in the world if i do say mum had a wicked curve ball but im still the fastest and strongest vampire Victoria james and Laurent moutain lion sprinted into the clearing with me still riding on its back. all the vampires stoped dead in there tracks they weren't victoria james or laurent crap and there was a human these sick disgusting vampiresthey all growled i jumped off the mountain lion and said 'it okay i won't bite you come here and the mountain lion walked to me and i gave it a hug and said 'you tell every one i know that i should have been more careful and this is all my falt alright 'then i heard a sound coming from the opposite side of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n Yay chapter 2** **sorry if the story bores you but it will get funier you just got to get background information obout our cute little imortal child first then the fun begins yay fun**

**disclaimer: i dont own any thing twilight i only own clare gretel and joe **

previously

'Then i heard a sound coming from the opposite side of the field.

**Clares POV**

it was James Victoria and Laurent all the vampires had turned around to face them the blondes in the group had all gone to talk to my friends and caretakers they were talking to each other in a quick and quiet vampire voice so I couldn't hear them I hate it when they do that I saw Victorias eyes set on me and they were pleading for me too leave so I used my power to turn invisible and run as fast as I could to some deserted place they were gonna die and they knew it . I smelt a disgusting smell ahh yuk its probably a were-something we had were dingos in Australia who I used to hang out with I wish Australia so much that's when I saw the perfect place to sit a huge white driftwood tree I walked over to the tree and sat down and started to wonder where is Gretel and Joe they're in America but where. I heard I cough from behind me they were the were-things ahh cant they just leave me in peace I changed back to my five year old body with blonde hair and blue eyes and turned around to face them. This was gonna take a while to explain why a were-thing was attracted to a awesome smelling vampire sprite. "What did you just do?" asked one "scary isn't it " I replied "what did you just do and what the hell are you ?" said the biggest one "what do you want me to answer first ?" I loved playing mind games with people it's a wood sprites way "um the second one," one of them replied for the larger one. I looked around just to because I could hear some humans and I could save their lives by bargaining my identity for their safety because I have seen what were-things do to humans it horrible and its not needed I meant to kill human but there is an alternative which disgusts me just the same being a wood sprite and all so I only feed on animals when I need to but these were-things just play with humans like chew toys. none the less there was a bonfire up on the cliff with humans okay so here I will start the bargaining " ill answer all your questions as long as you don't touch or hurt of the humans" I answered all of them stared at me with shock they hadn't been expecting that then one of them burst out in to laughter ."what?! if you don't stop laughing at me ill make you imprint on him I" said growled pointing at the biggest one . "oh him soo scared Im shaking in my boots" he said in acidy sarcastic voice which I must say must have been pretty hard to pull off. "Well that's a lie isn't it your not wearing any boots at all so how can you be shaking in your boots" I replied and stuck my tongue out they all burst into laughter and were rolling on the ground "fine, have fun imprinting doggy " I guessed because of the wet dog smell they must be werewolf's and with that I manipulated the relationship between those two with my special power and let out a huge cackle its so much fun.


End file.
